I Quite Liked The Ending
by ToyCarLove
Summary: A cute Dramione drabble pertaining to the best novel in the world, in my completely unbiased opinion, Pride & Prejudice. Please read & review.


Disclaimer: I do not own, Harry potter or anything associated with it, nor do I own Pride and Prejudice. Though I would love to have the talent of Jane Austen as well as J.K. Rowling.

* * *

"_Hogwarts A History _again, Granger?"

Hermione pursed her lips and snapped the volume shot, "No, actually." She stood flipping her hair over her shoulder, "_Pride and Prejudice_." she held up the book, "_This_ is my favourite book, contrary to popular belief."

"A good novel." he noted as he took a seat in the love seat, smirking at the look on Hermione's face, "Oh?" she lead, digging for more information. He chuckled but obliged her, "My cousin, Elizabeth, is in love with book, gushes about it constantly, she has a nose for the literary arts." he continued, "I imagine if she likes it, it mustn't be too hateful."

"Hm." Hermione looked at the ground and then back at him, "You remind me very much of Mr. Darcy."

"Oh? May I inquire of his character?" he laughed, "Though I am sure he is amazingly good looking, and a fantastic lay."

Hermione rolled her eyes and set the book down in front of him on the coffee table, "You'll have to read and find out yourself." She turned and walked back to her room.

Pushing the heavy door closed behind her she leaned against it and decided she deserved a quick peek, she tapped her wand against the door, and a space in it disappeared. She watched Malfoy stare at the book, contemplating it. He looked to his left then his right, then up at her door, and picked up the well worn book, and flipped it open.

"It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife." He began leaning back into the love seat, his brow slightly knitted.

Hermione gave a satisfied smirk, "_Finite_." she muttered before she began to get ready for bed.

Now the night progressed as it usually does, offering a open breast to those of which appreciate it. This night in particular roles had been reversed in the dormitory of the Head Boy and Head Girl, usually our Head Girl has her nose buried in a book well into the night, and her counterpart turns in early, his cucumber exfoliating mask smeared over his pale face while he snores the night away.

Tonight, Hermione turns in, sans cucumber mask, and falls easily into her dreams. While Draco spends a better part of the night reading the novel she set in front of him, flipping the pages in earnest, and when he is finished the sun starts to spill over the lake and he closes the book with a feeling of satisfaction.

He looks up at her door and back down at the book, he stands and walks to it, before he knocks on the door. Good thing for him, Hermione is already awake, the rustling stops and her hears muttering.

Hermione looks up at her door, and down at her tank top and pyjama shorts, she pulls the black bathrobe from the back of her chair and throws it over her shoulders smoothing her hair slightly and opening the door.

"Uhm, good morning." she offers with an undertone of confusion in her voice.

"I must say it isn't that bad…Elizabeth."

She takes the book from his outstretched hand and clears her throat, "Well, Mr. Darcy, I am glad you have enjoyed it." she looks down at it and back up at him, "Though I hope our story doesn't end quite the same way." she lets out in an almost breathless rush, she shuts the door in his face and he takes a step back.

"I quite liked the ending."

_-Fin.-_

* * *

So, this was supposed to be the beginning of chapter Six for BWK but my friend was reading over my shoulder, as she annoyingly always does and says; "This would make a fantastical drabble." so I looked at what I had so far and took from when she gave him the book on and deleted it and finished it as a drabble.

I absolutely adore Pride and Prejudice, it is my favourite book and if you haven't read it I definitely recommend it.

As usual, reviews are loved and appreciated. Those of you following BWK if you think I should still use the beginning part of this for Chapter 6 let me know.

**ELiZABETHH.**


End file.
